Life's Amazing Ride
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: The carnival's in town! Regina has never been and Emma thinks it'll make a sweet date. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned... Swan-Queen one-shot!


**A/N** - Ok, here's the one-shot one of the anon's asked for: "_Carnival is in town. Emma and Regina are on the ride together, at the top the seat tilts too far... It looks like one of them might fall, the other tries to hold her back... but they fall into an alternate dimension/universe..."_

I tweaked a few details here and there. I hope that was ok. I had some trouble figuring it out exactly. I hope you enjoy it! Also, I'm done with this semester! So, my hope is to upload some new stuff over the next few weeks!

* * *

><p>Emma regretted her decision the moment the machine revved its engine. It seemed like a good idea at the time— taking Regina to a carnival. After all, the woman had said very clearly how she'd never been and wished she could experience it at least once. Emma thought it would be a relaxing way to celebrate their relationship lasting 12 months; she thought they'd stroll through the crowd, maybe she could win Regina a stuffed animal. She never anticipated Regina wanting to try every ride imaginable.<p>

From the merry-go-round to the needle-drop and the bumper-cars, Regina wanted to do it all. She was like a child at a toy store; the adrenaline rush she got each time was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She pulled Emma this way and that, eagerly moving onto the next station. Unlike most people, she didn't waste her time and money on the games. Regina wanted more action.

They'd been there nearly all-day. Snow and Charming had volunteered to take Henry for the day, giving the women a rare opportunity to spend time with just each other. They'd gotten there a little after noon and it wasn't until six o'clock that evening that Regina was finally winding down. There was just one more thing she wanted to do, one more chance to drag Emma along.

After standing in a line comprised mostly of children under the age of 10, Regina and Emma moseyed up the few steps and settled into the manmade seat, which was clearly meant for much smaller humans.

"This is the last one, right?" Emma groaned as she wriggled in the entrapment. Slightly hurt at her girlfriend's affect, Regina's excitement fell several notches; Emma sensed the shift. "It's just that— I'm hungry, yanno? I thought we could go somewhere nice for dinner— somewhere… romantic."

"Yes, this is the last one," the brunette sighed.

Once everyone was loaded, the metal bars lowered and their seatbelt tightened to fit them. Emma sucked in a breath as the ferris wheel began its ascent into the air. It wasn't a terribly frightening ride, but the blonde had never been particularly fond of this one. While most people found the view from the top stunning, Emma just wanted to be back on solid ground.

She watched as Regina opened herself up to the breeze and closed her eyes; she reveled in the power that was nature and inhaled deeply. There was a freeing aspect to it all, something she hadn't realized she'd been in-need of. As tired as she was, Emma still managed to grin at the woman. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Peering over at the Savior with a raised brow, Regina replied, "I thought you were grumpy."

"I was, but I think Leroy's better at it than I am," Emma chuckled. "Besides, it's our one-year anniversary. What's there to be grumpy about?" Putting aside her unease, she wrapped an arm around the Queen and pulled her in close. "I _did_ have fun today, just for the record."

Resting her head against Emma's shoulder, Regina made an "hmmm" noise and nodded. "Thank you for bringing me here," she whispered. "I suppose my… expectations were misguided."

"That's what you get for binge-watching American Horror Story."

Laughing softly to herself, Regina slipped her hand into Emma's. "So, Ms. Swan, where is it that you're taking me after this?"

Emma intertwined her finger's with Regina's anxiously, her heart beating a mile a minute; it always did that when they were together. "That's for me to know and you to find out." She kissed the top of Regina's head and rested her cheek against it. "You know, this is gonna be one of those stories we tell our kids someday."

"Kids? As in, other than Henry?" Regina wondered. Sitting up straight, she locked eyes with Emma, who was as serious as a solider. "Are you anticipating more children?"

Realizing that she'd said it out loud, Emma was sent into a fumbled over her words violently, unable to rectify her mistake. "What? Uh, no, I mean, I— I just— I wasn't— I didn't— Only if you—" Disappointed in herself for ruining such a pleasant moment, she shook her head and closed her eyes, her cheeks hotter than flames. "Never mind. Sorry."

Regina reached out slowly and put her index finger beneath Emma's chin, gently pulling it back to meet her gaze. "I thought we promised to be honest with one another. Now, please, be honest with me. Do you want more kids?"

Before Emma could answer "yes," she spotted something in her peripheral vision. Down below, just a few meters away from the campgrounds, there was a yellow glow in the grass. She craned her neck to get a better view, squinting until everything else was invisible except for the mysterious light. "What the hell—"

Emma never got to finish her sentence. She leaned too far over the side and soon found herself falling towards the ground. "Emma!" she heard her name called out after her. She could smell Regina's perfume— she wasn't too far behind.

It took less than five seconds. Emma landed onto a patch of vibrant green grass with the wind knocked out of her. Regina had arrived right after her and had tumbled onto a garden of sunflowers, her slacks coated in dirt. "Are you ok?" Emma.

"I'm fine," Regina grunted as she struggled back onto her feet, with Emma's help of course.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm all right. Really. Are you ok?"

Emma nodded silently. As an extra precaution, she scanned Regina for any injuries and to her own relief, came up short. Emma spun in a circle, nose wrinkled in confusion as she searched the area around them. It didn't take long for her to realize where they were. "How'd we get home?"

Standing on the front lawn of the mansion, Regina frowned and stared up at their house. Like Emma, she too turned 360 degrees, stealing a glance at the rest of the town while she was at it. Everything looked the same— just as quaint as it always did. "I'm not sure," she said.

As the women surveyed their surroundings, a car came around bend and drove up in their direction. Emma and Regina knew that vehicle, purely by the purr of the engine. It was unmistakably the infamous black Mercedes. "Quick!" the blonde hissed and shoved the brunette between the side of the house and a prickly shrub. They peeked their heads out just enough to watch the stranger pull into the driveway._ Please, please tell me I'm not in the past again, _Emma prayed.

As the car came to a stop and the motor cut off, Emma and Regina held their breath and waited to see who would step onto the pavement, though they had a feeling they already knew. High heels and brown hair were the only visible details; they were the only ones needed. A woman in a black skirt and white, button-down shirt strutted around the hood of the car, bearing a striking resemblance to Regina Mills. The Savior and the Queen knew better than to do anything that would make their presence known.

"Hey, mom!" a deep voice greeted from the front door. A teenaged Henry welcomed his mother with a hug; he was a full head taller than she was. Broad shoulders and muscular arms made him nearly unrecognizable.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you grew another inch since this morning," Mayor Mills responded with a sad smile, causing Henry's ears to turn pink.

"Mommy!"

From the bushes, Emma and Regina struggled to locate the source of the second, higher-pitched voice. They nearly fell over when they saw a little curl with similar brown locks toddling down the walkway. "Hello, my angel," Other Regina beamed. She kissed the child on the cheek and they rubbed noses, much to the kid's delight. Happy squeals erupted as Other Regina tickled her daughter. "And a very happy birthday to you. I see your brother picked you up from daycare today. Thank you," she murmured to the young man.

"I'm free!" the child said as she held up three, pudgy fingers.

"You are? Such a big girl! Do you remember how old Henry is?" Chewing on her bottom lip, the child shook her head sadly. "16," Regina answered with wide eyes for extra emphasis. "He's a _very_ big boy," she added with a chuckle.

While the mother and her young ones lingered on outside, a yellow Bug slowed to a stop right behind the Mercedes. Dressed in a red, leather jacket and blue-jeans, Sheriff Emma Swan emerged from the driver's seat with a white box in her possession. She didn't look a day over 30. Her skin was still as smooth as always had been and her hair was the color of honey.

"Momma! Imma big girl!"

"I know you are! A lot bigger than when you were born!"

Regina scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that. She seemed pretty big then, as well."

Ignoring the sarcastic remarks, Emma slammed the door shut. "Look what I found!" Careful not to trip over herself, she ambled up to her three loves and showed the smallest what was inside. "Compliments of Grandma Snow. And a good thing too— almost everyone's closed today. Who knew they took April Fool's so seriously?"

"Ohhhh!" the child clapped her hands excitedly. "Dat 'fo me?"

Tucking loose strands away from her daughter's eyes, Regina amended, "That's for all of us. However, I still don't understand why you didn't let me make the cake like I have for every birthday the past 19 years. I'm a far better chef than your mother is."

"I know that," Emma agreed. "But she doesn't," she said as she stuck her elbow out towards the toddler writhing in Regina's arms. "Now come on. The sooner we dig in, the sooner you get to open your presents!"

"Presents!" the little girl exclaimed. "I'nna open dem!"

"Then we better start eating!" Emma declared. She planted a kiss on the child's forehead and, like Regina, brushed their noses together.

Together, the family started for the door; they looked as if they belonged on a magazine cover. Regina set the child on the ground, though still holding her hand. As if she could sense their presence, the three-year-old turned and looked straight at the strangers behind the bush. The Regina from the carnival's jaw dropped when she noticed the green eyes staring back at her.

When the door closed, everything shifted. It ended just as quickly as it had begun. A swirling yellow light sucked the women back to their seats on the ferris wheel, never letting them process what they'd just witnessed. The sun and clouds were replaced with a moon and stars as they returned to their little, metal were not longer at the very top, but they'd reached the end of the road; everyone else had already gotten off and it was their turn to make room for the next batch of eager partiers. No one seemed to have noticed a thing; for everyone else, no more than three minutes had passed by.

Emma and Regina numbly removed themselves from the ride and wandered distractedly to the food court. It was as if they'd just woken up from a dream— one they desperately wished they could have finished. The only time either one of them broke the silence was when Regina shuddered slightly as a breeze blew past them. Emma shrugged off her coat and draped it over the brunette's shoulders tenderly.

Biting on her bottom lip, Emma finally mustered the courage to say something. "So… that was… interesting."

"What? Oh, yes. I- I suppose it was," Regina answered absentmindedly.

Watching as children of all ages passed by, the blonde leaned back against the wooden table. Lights from various tents illuminated the path that divided the game stations and the rides as balloons danced in the air, tied to the huts by a single string. The irritating sound of a popcorn machine gave Emma goosebumps as she swallowed her anxiety. "Are… are you ok?"

Regina had been chewing on one of her nails, an un-ladylike habit she'd thought she'd long disposed of. And yet, here she was, chewing away. "I'm not quite sure how to answer that."

Lowering her voice so that no one else could hear, Emma said "Gina, you don't think that… I mean, what just happened, that couldn't have been—"

"Real?" The Queen sighed heavily and tossed her hands up uncontrollably. "I don't know, Emma. I don't know."

Digging her elbows into her knees, the Savior's gaze was fixed on an ant hill below her. "I hope it was," she muttered.

"What was that?"

Sitting up straighter, Emma turned to face Regina and repeated, "I hope it was real."

As if her nerves had been a balloon that was just popped, Regina couldn't help but smile at the woman. "Gods help me, but so do I."

"What I said before," Emma started slowly, "I didn't mean to freak you out. It just sorta happened. I just figured… I love you, is all. And you know, some day, if you were ready, I though we might…"

Emma was cut off by a hard, but passionate kiss from Regina. They only broke away long enough for Regina to utter, "I love you, Emma Swan." Tossing her arms around Emma's neck, she hugged the sheriff close, never caring who saw. She felt Emma smile against her skin, which sent her heart fluttering slightly. "Now," she said as she pulled away, "I do believe you promised me a dinner?"

Laughing at her girlfriend's attempt to change the subject, Emma said, "That sounds about right." Hoisting herself up from the bench, she bowed like a gentleman and offered Regina her hand. "Your Majesty." When their fingers grazed each other's, they felt the spark that ignited every time they touched: it never ceased to amaze them. Together, Emma and Regina waltzed down the grassy trail, away from the carnival-music and clowns with red-noses; they left the scent of corndogs and french fries behind them. The lights faded the closer they got to their car and soon, the sounds faded as well. They'd just passed the third mini-van in a row when Emma paused in her tracks. "Gina, how old is Henry?" she asked suddenly.

"Are you honestly asking your own son's age?"

"Just tell me? Please?"

Unable to see Emma's expression clearly in the dark, Regina replied, "He just turned 13."

"And what's the date today?"

"August second." Regina sensed her partner stiffen at her side. "Will you please fill me in on what you—" but she stopped herself. As if someone had just flipped on a light switch, it clicked. "You… you don't think… No. No, that's not possible. It can't be— _I_ can't be." Regina's hand dropped to her mid-section unintentionally and in that moment, she could have sworn she felt a tingle beneath her palm. "Emma?"

Stuck somewhere between shock and elated, Emma could only form two words. "A name."

Her pulse quickening with every passing second, Regina shook her head in bewilderment. "What?"

"We never found out her name."

Her hands still hovering over her abdomen, Madame Mayor responded almost immediately. "Melody. We'll call her Melody." Although she could still see Emma's shadow, Regina was still taken by surprise as the woman lifted her off of the ground and spun her around in a single circle. Their lips connected like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly and that shock spread through their bodies. When she landed again, Regina's face was warm. "All right," she exhaled. "Dinner?"

Still holding onto her lover, Emma couldn't stop beaming. "Sure thing. But, uh, maybe no wine for you tonight, ok? Oh, and Gina? No offense, but this is the last carnival I'm ever going to."


End file.
